¿Por que mierda hablas de mas?
by Blackie-99
Summary: Es la misma pregunta que hacen todos a la hora de dirigirle la palabra a tu pareja o con tu mejor amiga/o y mucho menos con otra gente. ¿Por qué hablas de más? (One-Shot)


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un Fic gracioso, me acuerdo que con los chicos estábamos haciendo como una especie de parodia a una propaganda, la cual salió re-genial, morí de la risa cuando lo terminamos de hacer, por eso me dio la idea de hacer esta historia. ¡No va a haber Yaoi! *todas las Fanáticas del Yaoi de SP comienzan a tirarle cosas hasta matarla*, lo siento, ya sé que lo único que piensan es en el Yaoi, yo también pero ahora es el turno del HeteroZone (?) bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, en fin comencemos:**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es obvio que es de Matt Stone & Trey Parker, pero también es recontra-obvio que la historia si me pertenece.**

**¡Ahora sin más que decirles les dejo leer este Gracioso fic con el HeteroZone!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?**

**(Humor/Friendship/Romance)**

**(Solo parejas Heteros)**

**(One-Shot)**

**Summary:** Es la misma pregunta que hacen todos a la hora de dirigirle la palabra a tu pareja o con tu mejor amiga/o y mucho menos con otra gente. ¿Por qué hablas de más?

* * *

**Caso nº 1: Talla del vestido (Wendy/Stan)**

Hoy era el aniversario de noviazgo entre Wendy y Stan, a pesar de las veces en las que cortaban/regresaban o cuando la joven pelinegra lo engañaba con otro, al menos pasaban buenos momentos estando juntos y tampoco sin importar que Marsh le vomitara cuando la trataba de besar o estar cerca de él, eso también formaba parte de los viejos tiempos, pero cambiando de tema, la pelinegra de boina rosa organizo una gran fiesta para poder celebrarlo, invito a Bebe y a sus otras amigas hasta también invito a los amigos de Stan, pero había algo distinto, Kyle y el culo gordo de Cartman no discutían como lo hacen siempre ¿Por qué motivo? Pues porque el chico les advirtió que no lo avergonzaran en frente de su tan querida novia ni mucho menos arruinar esta oportunidad, hablando de ella, estaba muy ansiosa de abrir el regalo de Stan, luego de unas cuantas horas de terminar de envolverlo, no podía lo creer, el regalo era un vestido color rosa claro estampado con flores y le dijo a su novio:

**— ¡Aw! ¡Stan es hermoso! —** Dijo Wendy muy contenta de que se haya tomado la molestia de comprarle ropa —.

**— Si no te entra, puedes cambiarle una talla más grande —** Le respondió Stan con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara —.

Luego de decir eso, Wendy lo mira con una ceja levantada estaba algo confundida por lo que dijo, una de las chicas tenía una lata de gaseosa en la mano y se atraganto por eso, mientras que todos lo miraban de la misma manera que la pelinegra, en cuanto a él, miro para otro lado hasta se tapó la cara avergonzado y el único rio fue Cartman. ¿Cómo pudo decir semejante disparate? Pero en vez de esa pregunta es: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**Caso nº 2: Llamando a Karen (Ruby/Karen)**

La hermana menor de Craig, Ruby, quien ya tiene 18 años de edad, que fueron cumplidos el año pasado, pero su hermano sigue considerándola como algo pequeña ya que el pelinegro tiene 22 años, lo cual le molesta mucho a ella, la chica estaba de pie y estaba con su celular, ya era como las dos de la mañana, estaba llamando a una amiga suya, cuando logran contestarla le dice:

**— Hola ¿Esta Karen? —** Pregunto la chica y el que contesto fue el padre de ella, Stuart —.

**— No se fue a dormir a lo de Ruby ¿Quién habla? —** Pregunto Stuart medio dormido respondiendo la pregunta de la pelinaranja —.

**— Ruby. —** Contesto la joven, luego de cortar comenzó a maldecir en voz baja para no despertar a su familia —.

Tal como se ha dicho antes: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**Caso nº 3: El regalo de cumpleaños (Heidi/Lola)**

Era el cumpleaños de la castaña de cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, de nombre Lola, hoy cumplía 15 años y obviamente hizo fiesta por ello, abrió casi la mayoría de los regalos de su familia, amigos y ahora le faltaba el último, que era de su amiga Heidi mostraron un video de ella con su regalo:

**— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te regalen las…que tanto querías —** Dijo Heidi con las dos manos haciendo referencia el aumento de los pechos de Lola —.

Cuando dijo eso, la castaña apoyo su cabeza contra la mesa, avergonzada y su cara se puso bastante roja como un tomate, mientras que Turner se disculpó por ese semejante disparate, como que solamente se le fue de las manos con lo que menciono y al final todos se comenzaron a burlar de ella. Se vuelve a repetir la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**Caso nº 4: El padre de Red (Kevin Stoley/Red)**

El fanático de las guerras de las Galaxias estaba en su auto, junto con su novia, Red, para ser precisos ambos fueron a pasar por ahí, la chica estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del auto para luego irse a su casa, pero fue detenido por su pareja, quien le dice:

**— Espera Red, no te bajes todavía, es que hay un señor desconocido pero en lo que no me gusta de él, es su mirada —** Dijo Stoley mirando un hombre muy abrigado y al igual que su chica, era pelirrojo —.

**— Es mi papa —** Dijo Red —.

**— Opps…—** Fue lo único que dijo el chico y la joven termino de irse a su casa —.

Bueno, hay veces que luego de volverse novio de alguna chica, lo que sería más conveniente es conocer primero al familiar de su pareja para no decir algo que te salió de la boca, esta pregunta se vuelve a repetir una y otra veces: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**Caso nº 5: Recordando a alguien (Shelli/Kevin)**

La hermana odiosa de Stan, nomás por así decirlo, Shelli, estaba sentada en un banco del parque de South Park, leyendo un libro, pero no obstante viene un chico igual de castaño con ropas algo sucias, es el hermano de Kenny, Kevin, se acerca a ella pero sin hacer mucho ruido, le tapa los ojos y le dice:

**— ¿Quién soy? —** Pregunto el joven hacia a ella —.

**— ¡Larry! —** Exclamo la chica muy sonriente —.

**— ¿Quién carajos es Larry? —** Volvió a preguntar el castaño con una ceja levantada y Shelli se avergonzó por ello —.

Ok, uno puede sacarse de la cabeza a una cierta persona que amo en el pasado y que ya murió, pero como podemos ver en este caso, la chica no pudo evitar recordar ese nombre y alguna veces no puedes evitar decirlo, tal como se lo había mencionado, hasta se te de la boca. Y de nuevo se pregunta: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**Caso nº 6: Contestando a la persona equivocada (Bebe/Clyde)**

El joven Donovan, estaba bañándose, estaba rodeado de espuma y en su mano derecha tenía un celular, ya que al parecer está llamando a su pareja, Bebe Stevens, la chica que es más popular y cabe mencionar que se ha acostado con más chicas incluyéndolo a él, su tono era algo poético y seductor a la vez:

**— Te amo tanto que no puedo evitar comerte —** Dijo el chico con típico tono que se mencionó recién —.

Pero por desgracia, una VERDADERA desgracia, la que contesto fue la madre de ella, quien estaba algo confundida por lo que dijo y le respondió:

**— Te paso con mi hija.**

Clyde quería morirse en ese momento, con todo el esfuerzo que puso por decirle eso a su chica, termino de decírselo a una familiar suya, pero hay gente que no puede controlar lo que siente por su tan querida novia, todos sabemos que los dos se aman al uno y al otro, resulta que al final y al cabo, el pobre amante de los tacos termino metiéndose la cabeza con celular, muy avergonzado por eso. Pero de seguro el mismo se estará preguntando en su estúpida cabeza: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**Caso nº 7: Comprando una bebida (Trent/Marjorine)**

El grandulón del Kínder se sentía agotado de tanto correr y decidió comprar una bebida bien refrescante, así que vio un Kiosco que había cerca, se acercó en él, el que la atendió fue una chica de cabello suelto también era rubia, el chico le pregunta:

**— Hola ¿Puedes darme una gaseosa fresca?** — Pregunto —.

**— Si te recontra daría** — Respondió la chica enrollando su cabello y con una mirada enamorada hacia el —.

**— ¿Eh?**

La rubia se tapó la boca muy avergonzada y el chico termino mirándola muy confundido, hay veces que varias chicas por lo que sienten por hombres con grandes músculos, estas tan solo se enamoran enseguida por su cara, cuerpo y por la ropa que llevan puestos, pero lo peor es que no tienen un cierre para callar esa estúpido hocico y por último la pregunta que ahora ronda su cabeza: ¿Por qué mierda hablas de más?

**FIN**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
